simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bella Ćwir
Bella Ćwir - córka Wacława i Jokasty Kawaler, żona Mortimera Ćwira, matka Kasandry i Aleksandra. Biografia Życie przed The Sims. Dzieciństwo (The Sims 3) Bella pochodziła z rodziny Kawaler, która mieszkała w Miłowie od wielu lat. Już od wczesnych lat życia Bella była towarzyszką zabaw Mortimera. The Sims 1 W The Sims 1 dowiadujemy się, że Bella ostatecznie została żoną Mortimera i urodziła mu córkę Kasandrę. Są bogaci, a ich córka wspaniale się uczy. Między The Sims 1 a The Sims 2 Pomiędzy grą The Sims 1, a The Sims 2 minęło 25 lat. W tym czasie Bella urodziła swemu mężowi syna Aleksandra. W wychowaniu nowego potomka pomagała im nastoletnia córka Kasandra. Tymaczasem Bella zaczęła czuć się źle w swoim małżeństwie. W końcu pragnienie romanowania wzięło górę nad rozsądkiem. Tymaczasem w Miłowie pojawił się przystojny Don Lotario, który był zafascynowany Bellą. Niewinny flirt przerodził się w romans. Jednak Don oczekiwał od Belli zbyt wiele. Gdy odmówiła mu gorących pocałunków poprzysiągł jej zemstę. Tajemnicze zaginięcie Pewnego wieczoru, Bella została zaproszona do domu Dona Lotario. Tam ona odmówiła mu gorących pocałunków. Niestety w tym romantycznym wieczorze na dachu, Bella została porwana. Tak naprawdę Bella została porwana u siebie w domu, gdyż Don Lotario nie ma wspomniena, że Bella zostaje porwana przez kosmitów The Sims 2 Bella niby zaginęła na dachu Dona Lotario spoglądając przez teleskop. Nagle zabrało ją UFO. Mortimer, Kasandra oraz Aleksander mają wspomnienie "Bella została porwana przez kosimtów", ale Don nie ma tego wspomnienia. To oznacza że Bella zniknęła z dachu swojego domu, lub wyjechała z Miłowa. Krążą plotki o tym, że podobno Bella po spotkaniu z kosmitami straciła pamięć. Wytłumaczenie zaginięcia Simy porwane przez kosmitów zawsze wracają. Zapewne Bella także wróciła, lecz twórcy gry przenieśli ją do Dziwnowa i zabili. Jest na to pośredni dowód. Otóż w SimPE w otoczeniu Dziwnowo są dwie Belle: żywa i zmarła. Żywa jest klonem, zmarła to zapewne nasza miłowska Bella. Teorię tę jednak łatwo obalić, ponieważ gdy sim umrze, jego portret w drzewie genealogicznym jest szary, u Mortimera i rodziny, portret Belli jest wciąż kolorowy.Bella Ćwir żyje Dziwnowie tam biega tylko po chodnikach i szybko ucieka ze strachu (ostatnio widziałem ją obok domu śp.Oliwki Widmo).Lecz istnieje wyjaśnienie, że zaczęła pracować jako prostytutka pod latarnią, żeby spełnić swoje pragnienie romansowania. Ślady Belli W The Sims 2 twarz Belli pojawia się w wielu miejscach. W niektórych z nich nie można dokładnie potwierdzić, że są z nią związane. Oto niektóre z nich: #Twarz Belli pojawia się na kartonie od mleka. Najpradopodobniej jest to informacja na temat jej zaginięcia. #W The Sims 2 pojawiają się dwie piosenki związane z Ćwirami: "Dobry wieczór Bella" i "Dotyk Mortimera". #W The Sims 2: Osiedlowe życie w Jaskini Pokrzyku pojawia się pomnik Belli wykuty w brązie. #W Dziwnowie pojawia się simka łudząco podobna do Belli i nosząca te same imię i nazwisko. Jest to jednak jej dość nieudany klon. #W balonie latającym w Miłowie pojawia się kobieta nosząca sukienkę Belli i tajemniczy mężczyzna. Nie możemy dokładnie stwierdzić czy jest to Bella, ponieważ jej twarz jest rozmazana. Prawdopodobieństwo tej identyfikacji pomniejsza fakt, że balon można ustawić w każdym otoczniu. #W The Sims 2: Na studiach, gdy Aleksander idzie na studia, pojawia się filmik w którym występuje Bella. Nie przywraca to jednak postaci do gry. #Gdy wskrzesimy Michała Kawalera ma on w znajomych Bellę !!! #Jaskinia Pokrzyku to w rzeczywistości Belladonna Cove, co w dosłownym tłumaczeniu oznacza Jaskinia Belli. #Mozna zobaczyć ją w telewizji jak gra na pianinie ,,Rzępoł i córki Jak odzyskać Bellę? Jest dużo sposóbów na przywrócenie Belli. Oto kilka z nich: *Kodem boolprop testingCheatsEnabled true. Klikamy shiftem na sima, wybieramy opcję Spawn, potem Tombstone of L&D. Pojawia się nagrobek. Klikamy w Add Neighbour to family i imię Bella. *Umawiamy sima z pragnieniem romansowania (najlepiej Dona) na randkę z Bellą. Na pierwszej randce prosimy ją o wprowadzenie się. Potrzebny jest dodatek The Sims 2: Nocne życie. *Zakładamy własne przedsiębiorstwo w Miłowie i zatrudniamy pracowników. Jeśli szczęście nam dopisze to trafimy na Bellę. Niestety Bella zaraz po przywróceniu zamienia się w ducha, gdyż ma wspomnienie swojej śmierci. Aby Bella została na zawsze musimy usunąć jej (w SimPE lub InSimenatorze) to wspomnienie i znaczniki ducha. Przy wyjątkowo dużym szczęściu może się trafić, że Bella Cię odwiedzi. Gdy ją zanmy na początku pojawia się infromacja,(jej automatyczna sekretarka) że nie może odebrać. Nie warto się poddawać. Dzwoń (nie zapraszaj jej do domu, tylko rozmawiaj), użądzaj przyjęcia (np. urodziny,śluby czy zwykłe przyjęcia domowe) a Bella kiedyś się zjawi. Za jakiś czas może zostaniecie (Twój sim i Bella) najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a wtedy można ją spróbować zaprosić, aby zamieszkała z Twoją rodziną. Wtedy można przeglądać jej wspomnienie, grac nią i przeprowadzać w inne miejsca (mi się to jeszcze nie udało, ale jestem na dobrej drodze)! Kategoria:Simowie Kategoria:Simowie - kobiety Kategoria:Nieaktywni Simowie Kategoria:Rodzina Kawaler Kategoria:Rodzina Ćwir